Dos InuYashas
by Yukina Higurashi
Summary: ONE-SHOT Inuyasha y Kagome son marido y mujer. Como toda pareja, pelean. Kagome recibe una buena noticia, pero los celos de InuYasha se salen de control. Los dos piensan en el pasado, aclarandose al final el malentendido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; **_Obviamente, InuYasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

-¡No me mientas!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo nadie me ha tocado!

-¡Se que mientes mujer traicionera!

-¡OSUW!

-¡No te atrevas!-se le adelanto el mediodemonio, que dominado por su rabia e instinto le propino una cachetada a su mujer. ¡Nadie! ¡nadie tenia derecho a hablarle así!

Kagome fue lanzada unos 3 metros adelante, agradeciendo no haberse estrellado contra un árbol.

Sintió el ardor de las marcas de las garras y el dolor de un moretón en su mejilla derecha. Se llevo la mano al rostro. La cual quedo manchada con su sangre. Miro su mano horrorizada y luego los ojos rojizos de Inuyasha. El terror la invadió y la hizo correr movida por la supervivencia de su hijo y la propia.

Inuyasha miraba satisfecho como la humana lo miraba con terror y echaba a correr. Luego percibió el olor de su sangre, que lo descoloco, y luego miro su mano ligeramente manchada con sangre. La rabia lo dejo de dominar, recupero la conciencia y comprendió, como si hubiera salido de un trance, la atrocidad que había hecho. Recordó el rostro golpeado y lleno de dolor de Kagome antes de echarse a correr. Era un bastardo.

Kagome llego a una cascada de los alrededores, ya conocía bastante bien los bosques que rodeaban la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Miro su cara reflejada en el agua, y el reflejo la espantó.

"He terminado como mi madre" Miles de horribles recuerdos regresaron a su mente. No, no podía ser que InuYasha se pareciera a su padre. A su abusivo y sobreprotector padre. Al hombre que casi mataba a su madre. Por el que ella decía que su padre estaba muerto. No, no lo estaba. Estaba en la cárcel por intentar asesinar a su madre.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, escociéndole las heridas. Rápidamente las lavo, con agua tratando de que no se infectaran. No, era cierto que últimamente peleaban mucho, pero

InuYasha nunca, pero nunca le había alzado la mano. ¿Porque lo había hecho? ¿Porque lo había hecho justo cuando iba a confesar que estaba embarazada de su primogénito? ¿y que era eso de "que hueles a otro macho"?¿Esta loco o que? ningún hombre la abrazaba ni la tocaba, primero porque era una miko, segundo porque todo el mundo sabia como era de celoso el hanyou...No recordaba haberle siquiera dado la mano a los monjes del templo ese día...

La chispa del sentido común se encendió en su cabeza y comenzó a entrelazar los hilos

Umm...con que eso era...es de que olía a otro "macho"...entonces era un niño...sonrió para sí misma…estúpido idiota...claro que olía a otro macho...su hijo...

Se echo a llorar...¿a caso no quería a su hijo? Ella si lo quería.

Se sentó a orillas de la cascada. No quería encontrarse con Inuyasha. No quería regresar a la aldea,

aún no se le ocurría nada con que tapar la herida...oh, como deseaba llevar consigo maquillaje...pero de su época...aquí solo tenían polvos de arroz….No había tonalidades de color de donde escoger...la herida serian aun mas evidente maquillada...

El sonido del agua cayendo era relajante, al menos eso la tranquilizaba. Pero no le quitaba el apretón que tenía en el pecho. Esa cachetada la había descolocado mucho. No quería terminar como su madre. NO quería que su hijo viera eso.

Comenzó a llorar. Si era necesario, se separaría de él para proteger a su hijo, aunque le

partiera el alma.

-Tranquilo inu-chan...-dijo acariciando su vientre, que aún no se había abultado-

nosotros saldremos adelante solos...aunque tu padre no te quiera, yo me quedare contigo,

te protegere de todo, así me cueste la vida-era verdad, No sabia si eran las hormonas, o el instinto maternal que se le acababa de manifestar, pero había hablado con el corazón.

Ella quería a ese niño.

InuYasha la había ido a buscar, desesperado, angustiado, y culpable. Sintiéndose como un maldito.

No se tocaba a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una flor. El lo sabía y creía en eso.

Recordaba a los hombres que maltrataban a su madre, y le hervía la sangre.

Desapreciándola por ser madre de un "hibrido" un "sangre sucia". El se había prometido nunca ser como esos malditos humanos.

Ahora lo era.

Había golpeado a una mujer, y no a cualquiera, había lastimado a Kagome, a su mujer.

Pero es que se había enfurecido. Otro macho Inu Youkai había esta cerca de ella, muy cerca.

Podía oler sus hormonas en su cuerpo. Pero aún así eso no era justificación. Maldita sea.

Y ahora no la encontraba. Se estaba angustiando.

Llego hasta una de la cascada de los alrededores, y distinguió una figura femenina de cabello azabache, vestida de sacerdotisa.

Era Kagome. No había podido olerla por la maldita agua y el vapor. Tenía los pies metidos en el agua, sentada a la orilla.

Estaba llorando.

-Tranquilo Inu-chan...-vio como acariciaba su vientre, con cariño-nosotros saldremos adelante solos...aunque tu padre no te quiera, yo me quedare contigo, te protegeré de todo, así me cueste la vida.

La verdad le golpeo en la cara, como si fuera agua helada.

Claro que olía a otro macho inu Youkai...SU cachorro...Ahora no podía olerla,

pero recordando el aroma...se parecía un poco al de él...pero no había caído en cuenta,

por los celos y la rabia.

-Te quiero inu-chan...-la escucho decir bajito, acostándose de lado, mirando la cascada,

con una voz triste y dulce.

No pudo evitar ver a su madre en Kagome. Allí estaba ella profesándole su amor

Incondicional a ese cachorro no nacido de sangre no-pura.

Tan buena, tan generosa, tan maternal, tan hermosa.

Las lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por su rostro. Si, se había convertido en los malditos

que golpeaban a su querida madre.

-Kagome?

Vio como ella de golpe se incorporo. Se volteo cautelosamente, como si fuera un animal asustado. El olor de su miedo le dolió. Y le dolió más ver el amoratado que se había formando en su mejilla derecha, así como la marca de sus garras.

-Inu...Yasha?-le dijo ella acongojada, mientras se ponía de pie...noto sus ojos rojos

por el llanto...y la mano que se había llevado instintivamente a su vientre...seguramente con miedo a que le golpeara y por consiguiente lastimara al cachorro...

_**"Te quiero inu-chan"-**_resonó en su mente...ya no sabia si era la voz de su madre, o la de Kagome.

Arrepentido y dolido, se acercó hacia ella. Noto como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban…y vio su mirada entre confusa, expectante y temerosa.

Se arrodillo ante ella.

-Kagome...perdóname...lo siento...lo siento...-no quiso mirarla, tuvo miedo a ser rechazado... que pasaría si ella no le perdonaba? no le dejaría ver a su cachorro? las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, pero no las oculto.

-InuYasha...-ella se había arrodillado, para poder mirarle. El olor de su miedo había desaparecido.

-Kagome...puedo abrazarte?-le pregunto...no quería que se sintiera agredida...

-Claro que si bobo...no soy tu esposa pues?-le dijo ella, sonriente

El la abrazo suavemente.

-No se porque lo hice Kagome...perdóname...yo no quiero lastimarte...no te lastimaría...jamás hare algo así otra vez...y si lo hago...mándame al suelo hasta quede inconsciente...tienes mi permiso...

-InuYasha...

-Soy un maldito...es mi maldita sangre youkai que me hace tener esos celos enfermizos...perdóname...

-Ya esta bien Inu...

-No no esta bien...menos ahora...que me acabo de dar cuenta... que estas preñada...

Ella se tenso, se separo de él, y lo miro a los ojos.

-Esta bien Kagome...yo si quiero a ese cachorro, créeme que si, yo siempre quise...

Ella le sonrió con ganas, secando sus lágrimas...

-¿Quieres una familia?-le dijo posando sus brazos en sus hombros

-Si-le dijo él mientras asentía levemente

Ella le beso. El respondió gustoso.

-Gracias Kagome...

Ella solo le sonrió de nuevo...

-Te quiero Inuyasha...y también a inu-chan….

Ella sonrió llena de alegría...ahora tendría dos InuYashas...


	2. EPILOGO: ESTRELLAS

_**Disclaimer; **_Obviamente, InuYasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**EPILOGO: ESTRELLAS**

La observaba dormir. Se veía tan bonita durmiendo en su regazo. Le acarició el cabello con cariño. Estos últimos meses, ya no podía dejar a Kagome sola. Y si se veía obligado, buscaba siempre que se quedara acompañada, preferiblemente con Sango, que era la más protectora con ella. Desde que cumpliera el tercer mes de preñez, Kagome se había convertido en la bella durmiente, se quedaba dormida en todas partes. A veces le daba miedo que algún mounstro la tomara desprevenida y la atacara. Sango decía que era probablemente por el esfuerzo que suponía para el cuerpo de ella el cargar un bebé con sangre Youkai, pero decía que no me preocupara, que solo cuidara que no se sobrecargara, que durmiera y comiera bien, y que estuviera tranquila. Al menos ella se veía sana, su piel porcelana tenía un tono rosado saludable, su cabello lo tenía largo y brillante, y tenía un peso que lucía saludable. Cuando era pequeño me habían dicho que mi madre se lo había pasado muy mal cuando estuvo preñada de mi, que algunos temían que yo le consumiera la vida. Kagome al principio había perdido algo de peso por las nauseas de los primeros meses, pero ahora, gracias a Kami, se había repuesto. Ahora tenía 5 meses. Tenía cambios de humor insoportables y otras molestias, pero todo según Miroku y Sango tenía los síntomas de cualquiera mujer humana preñada.

Kagome abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate lentamente.

-Buenas Noches, bella durmiente-bromee con ella

-Buenas Noches?-dijo ella abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, comprobando que efectivamente era de noche-Oh, no me he quedado dormida otra vez! He perdido medio día de mi vida!

-Ahm, Vamos Kagome, no tiene nada malo que duermas, ¿no te gusta dormir?

-Obvio que sí, ¿a quien no le va gustar dormir? Además dormí delicioso… –dijo desperezándose los brazos, para luego regresar a los míos, mirándome pícaramente-pero siento que ocupo muchas mas horas durmiendo que despierta….

-Considéralo un regalo de Kami por todas las noches que nos desvelamos por culpa de Naraku…

-Y por culpa del examen de admisión!

-Argg, ya me había olvidado de los test que tanto que gustaban…..

_-"Que no me gustaban!"_-pensó ella-"_Argg, supongo que nunca lo entenderá"_

-Mira una estrella fugaz!- dijo ella señalándole la estrella fugaz que cruzaba por el cielo. A el no le parecía la gran cosa, pero ella se emocionaba siempre con esas pequeñeces….era adorable. Y siempre, cerraba los ojos pidiendo un deseo. Él a veces también los pedía, desde aquellos tres años que ella había estado ausente. Cada vez que veía una estrella fugaz recordaba a la muchachita con su uniforme escolar emocionada….en esos años siempre pidió volverla a ver.

Ahora la tenía frente a sus ojos, aunque no era una niña, era toda una mujer. Era su hembra, la más hermosa de todas, y la que cargaba en su vientre al fruto de los dos.

Me acosté en el pasto sin perderle la vista.

Ella al notarlo se acostó también quedando a mi lado.

La acune con mi brazo, asegurándola cerca de mí. Ella sonrió y se apoyo en mi pecho.

-Adoro los cielos estrellados del Sengoku.

-Si lo sé, en tu época no se veían muchas estrellas. A mi me ha gustado después de que vi que no todos los cielos eran así.

-Sí….así es….-respondió ella mirado pensativa al cielo

- Oye Kagome….

- que?

-¿Eres feliz?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-me respondió ella sonriendo.

-¿No extrañas a tu familia?

-Sí claro….pero eso no me impide ser feliz….además….yo tengo mi propia familia aquí

Yo sonreí.

-Y bueno….además….ya estoy grande….y sí me hubiera quedado en mi época…..hubiera ido a la universidad e igual no los vería…o igual como varias de mis compañeras que se casaron con extranjeros, igual se fueron a vivir a un lugar lejano…..en mi época lo llaman "Abrir las alas" o "Dejar el nido"….

-Ah….es que siempre sentí que yo te alejaba de tu familia….

-Claro que no…..además yo siempre estuve contigo por decisión propia….oye InuYasha….¿quieres bailar?

-¿Bailar? Aquí no hay música…..además yo no se bailar…...tampoco me gusta….

-Vamos no seas aburrido, solo sígueme, es fácil..….-me dijo poniéndose de pie y teniéndome la mano con una dulce y alegre mirada. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Feh!-le dije de mala gana….ya bastante vergüenza había pasado en nuestra boda…

Se abrazo a mí y paso las manos por mi cintura.

Ya que no hay música….te voy a cantar…no te burles eh? Si tuviera un equipo de sonido aquí lo pondría, pero dada la ausencia….

Ella se abrazo a mí. Comenzando a cantar

_Me no mae ni iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki __**De pie frente a mis ojos, empiezas a brillar un poco….**_

_Mawari ga mienai __**No puedo ver a mi alrededor **_

_Watashitachi wa doko ni iru no __**¿Donde estamos?**_

No se porque dice que me voy a burlar. Su voz es hermosa. Como toda ella.

Ella me movía de un lado a otra suavemente, como en círculos, no estaba mal…al menos estaba muy cerca de ella, y ella parecía feliz….

_Zawameki hajimeta haikei no naka ni __** En el fondo que comienza a murmurar**__  
Mada kienaide ne__** Por favor no desaparezcas todavía**__  
Mou nan ni mo kikoenai __**No puedo escuchar nada**__…  
But I can feel you breathe __**Pero puedo sentirte respirar…..**_

_Podía escuchar los sonidos de la noche a mi alrededor. Mi pancita algo crecida quizá le molestaba algo a Inuyasha, pero no lo escuche quejarse. Poco a poco fue agarrando el ritmo de mis pasos. Yo disfrutaba la canción, la había cantado tantas veces con tristeza….ahora la cantaba feliz…._

_Odoroku hodo kimagure na tenkai ni sukoshi dake __**Para el desarrollo de este maravilloso capricho, me estoy adelantando un poco….**_

_Watashi rashikunai kitai wo oh oh shiteru __**No es como yo suelo ser….**_

Acaricié sus cabellos azabaches, respirando su delicioso aroma a cerezos, que se mezclaba con una esencia muy parecida a la mía. Ella era mi amiga, mi esposa, mi amante y la madre de mi hijo. ¿Que he hecho yo para merecer a tan maravillosa mujer?

_I wanna be here eternally __**Quiero estar aquí eternamente …**__  
Kono mama mitsumeatte itai __**Quiero quedarme así, mirándonos fijamente…**__  
I can feel you close to me __**Puedo sentirte cerca de mi …**__  
Itsumademo soba ni wa irarenai __**Pero no puedo quedarme a tu lado para siempre…**_

Me tensé al instante de oír la frase...ella me abrazo con mas efusividad, tranquilizándome, era solo una canción….

_Kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni __**Al menos este momento durara para siempre….**_

Me agache un poco dándole depositando un beso en su mejilla. Yo la amaba, no soportaría estar sin ella…

_Tatakai ni dekakeru mae no hitoyasumi __**Una breve pausa antes de la batalla…,  
**__Anata to sugoshitai __**Quiero pasarlo contigo…  
**__Yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki__** Las promesas son para la próxima vez que nos veamos…  
**__Can you hear me breathe __**Puedes escucharme respirar?**_

I wanna be here eternally_** Quiero estar aquí eternamente**_ ..,  
Dare ni mo mitsukaranai tokoro ni _**Un lugar donde nadie nos encontrara..**_  
I can see you're all I need _**Puedo ver que eres todo lo que necesito…**_  
Ashita made tasuke wa iranai _**No necesito nada mas hasta mañana**_…  
Kono shunkan sae mo kitto just a fantasy _**Incluso este momento, probablemente sea una fantasía….**_

_Alce un poco mi brazo, para dar un pazo diferente, haciendo que me diera una vuelta. Él solo se dejo hacer. Era tan adorable. Y me miraba tan dulcemente. Nunca me imagine estar así con él. Menos bailando esta canción._

I can feel you close to me _**Puedo sentirse cerca de mi**_…  
Ano basho ni kaerenaku nattemo _**Incluso si no pudiéramos regresar a ese lugar otra vez….  
**_Ima no kimochi dake wa zutto eien _**Mis sentimientos duraran para siempre….**_

I wanna be here eternally _**Quiero estar aquí eternamente…**_

_Me tense en el momento, sintiendo algo extraño en mi vientre. Por su cercanía y por su cara de sorpresa supe que él también lo había sentido. ¿Acaso el bebé se había movido?_

**-**Kagome acaso?-supe lo que iba preguntar, así que asentí antes de que terminara de hablar.

-¿Puedo….?-nuevamente yo asentí.

Él se arrodillo, poniendo sus orejitas a la altura mi vientre, las movió graciosamente, como siempre que quería concentrarse en un sonido.

-¿Lo escuchas?-le pregunté

-Sí….-me dijo

-Esta nadando?¿-me dijo confundido-¿no se ahoga?

_Me reí en mi mente…_

-Veras eso lo estudie en el colegio….dentro de mi matriz, cuando me embarazo se forma una bolsa….esta llena de un líquido…y adentro esta el bebe, eso lo protege de los golpes y cosas así…allí esta creciendo…y no se ahoga, su cuerpo, digamos, funciona diferente…depende del mío…..porque todavía se esta formando…

-Ah….entonces era útil el colegio….

-"_Obvio que sí!,_ pensé en mi mente….pero me alegre, era la primera vez que lo reconocía sinceramente"

-"Creo que reconoce tu voz"

-umm?

-"Se mueve un poco cuando hablas"

-¿Sí?- "_eso es adorable_"-pensé, y se me aguaron los ojos, maldición…., estúpidas hormonas…

-Kagome?

-umm?

-Te amo -me dijo abrazando mi vientre, yo solo le acaricie sus hermosos cabellos plateados.

-Yo también

"Kono shunkan dake wa eien ni _**Al menos este momento durara para siempre…"**_

FIN

P.D. La canción es "Eternally" de Hikaru Utada…escúchenla es súper sweet! le faltan 2 estrofas, pero las corte porque no las podía traducir x_x solo encontré la traducción Japonés-Ingles, yo la traduje de Ingles a español…pero esas dos estrofas me confundieron, así que las corte….la pueden encontrar subtitulada en Ingles en youtube….


End file.
